1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in tracking systems that track a remote control unit and allow cameras to automatically follow moving targets and particularly to systems that allow remote control of such tracking cameras.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for automatic tracking of cameras is known to the prior art and includes the system discussed in the above-referenced application.
While the remote tracking system represented a major advance in the art, improvements and refinements to the prior system are desirable however, and should include having apparatus to detect motor stall for the PAN and TILT motors. The RF receiver used as the communication link should include a design to minimize the loss of continuity in the RF link. The system should also include remote unit commands and apparatus to allow for direct operation of the camera controls and improved instrumentation for monitoring and using the system features. The system should also provide for load-independent control of the PAN and TILT motors to accommodate cameras of different weight.